Hunting Dark Angels
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: *AU M; blood and lemons* Vampires, Dark Angels, a story to keep children in bed at night, a legend. I'm Sakura, the last decendent of the Hanaruo Clan Hunters. My Job? Protect the igonrant human race & STILL be a teenaged girl. Fun! *Sakura/Many*
1. History Lesson

**My moment of madness:** hey guys this is my what 4th Naruto story? 5th story all together. I have a habit of dropping hints about what sort of story it will be in a twisted way in the notes on my stories, for example a fluffy bunny is a fluffy story. Only two of those. This story lets see… the bunny had vampire fangs (it's biting my butt to write this story) for the most part it's black but it's a sort of furry black. :P let you work out what sort of story this is now hehe. Ps. I've never written an AU story and help would be great. The dull stuff is that I don't own anything that comes from Naruto, I'm just playing with it to give me practice for my own stories… if the plot is already on this site shoot me cause I made it up on my own, I may have read it and have it stuck in my mind (stupid subconscious memory) and so any other infringements I'm sorry and they are accidental. Okay my nice long notes are done enjoy the story but please review :D

_No one knows when they came only that they arrived around the time that humans did. Their leader was Azural, and he claimed to be one of gods angel; God's angel of death. There could be truth in that for it is mentioned in some of the oldest records that god had an angel by the name of Azural and that he traveled through the world taking peoples lives when it was their time to go. However he had followers, creatures known as Dark Angels. Perhaps they went insane with the power they held over mere mortals but they began to kill, no longer the old and sick but on the young and vulnerable abusing their powers, to please themselves, to rule. Desperate to protect his creatures God sent down the Hunters; Angels who gave up their wings so that they might move on earth._

_Bloody battles began, lives where lost. The human race became suspicious burning anything that remotely seemed beyond normal. The dark ages people began to refer to them as, and dark they where the ground red with innocent blood. Soon the hunters began to die out, in a desperate attempt to keep the blood line they inter married with humans creating the next generation of hunters. They where not alone, desperate to create an army that would over rule the world again Azural sent his lower angel lose into the world breeding._

_The world began to settle into normal as the hunters and dark angels fought silent battles against each other, as time passed different divisions of dark angels began to show: the true bloods, who could trace their blood through nothing but angels back to Azural; the Pure Bloods who could trace their blood through angels without human blood showing; Followed by commoners, who normally had a trace of human in them; the changed where like the servants of the dark angel world as they tended to the needs of those above them; and then their was the mad, creatures that had gone insane for blood, unable to feel anything or understanding anything beyond the taste and craving for blood._

_The hunters also began to create a type of democracy one built on power the ability that you showed often helped by having a hunter as an ancestor but these where become few and far between as dark angels slowly but surely killed off the original 13 clans. Desperate to protect them, the hunters association began to try and find them it became a race against the clock. The leader of the __Konohagakure__ Hokage Tsunade called on her greatest hunters the ANBU to track them down, when that wasn't enough she sent out her next level down the Junín, chunin soon had to be sent out to help in a desperate attempt to find all the clans most of which went into hiding, genin where sent out in teams of 3 plus a sensei to keep dark angel numbers down. Because of its secretive nature very few found them unless they knew about vampires. That was the way the shield on headquarters worked and although it was hard Tsunade had to admit they where fighting a losing battle against the dark angels._

_Things where getting desperate, everyone began to fear the return of the dark ages and then Tsunade heard new she had been longing to hear. All but one of the clans had been found, all but one team was called back, and the others all partied into the night. Save one team._

Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai sat shivering around the fire their small bottles of sake where not enough to keep the chill out of their bones

"What family would move this far north?" muttered Kurenai Kakashi looked at her as his silver hair fell around his face in a wet mess

"One in hiding" Gai sighed it was rare to find him this sad on a night that should have been happy.

"I just hope we are in time" the feeling was mutual and the team all drifted to sleep Kakashi alone remained awake to keep watch.


	2. Dark Angel

**My moment of madness:** I don't own Naruto I'm sad to say, if the plot is already around I'm sorry I was unaware of it. I'd love reviews because it's my first EVER AU fic and I mean on any site anywhere, yeah… aragh I sound like Deidara, yeah. Well I can't remember what pairings I wanted for this story and lol this is fun to write guys but if there are any questions about the story feel free to ask… I won't give away the plot though hehe its fun to keep you guessing…oh and paring requests are good they help me think. Oh because Inner Sakura is coming alive in this chapter I'd like to help clear up confusion _this is Sakura thinking. __This is inner Sakura being a bitch :)_

**The story…**

The smoke was thick, as it rose of the burning Haruno complex, fire danced everywhere but the brightest fire danced in two emerald eyes that watched as her family home was burnt to the bellow her. She wasn't crying, she'd bottled it up inside of her as she raised the silver gun beside her and took aim at the leader, using her view from the cliff top as an advantage; automatic guns where useless, and bullets expensive for this line of work, she focused on the person responsible for the death of his parents, Pein, she'd heard one of the others call him. She fired. At the last second someone moved in front of the shot, Sakura watched silently as he screamed and fell forward, she dropped to the ground cursing once again for her mothers pink hair that made hiding so difficult. She couldn't hear anything but that meant nothing, these creature where know for their silent's and because of the people who had killed her parents she was royally screwed these people had four true blooded members, five pure bloods, and two commoners and two half crazed, they where the most powerful of the dark angels, and she'd just killed one, she raised her head and looked down trying to work out who she'd shot, Kakuzu she decided after a moment. _At least he was just a commoner_.

She looked around debating if she could take another shot when her eyes met the deep red of another member. _Shit_.The thought passed her mind and she leapt up and spun around, already he was there. Looking at her with faint interest

"You are a Haruno?" Sakura shivered at his tone, so cool, calming and down right beautiful.

"Yes" he stepped forward eyes locked with hers.

"Put down the gun, child" her fingers slowly unwrapped from the butt of the gun as he stepped closer

"Tell me what is your name?" she felt another shiver travel down her spine as he moved closer in such an unhurried way. The smoke was stinging her eyes but she didn't want to blink, the creature before her was just too beautiful. The black cloak decorated with red clouds fell like water around his form, silken and beautiful, her eyes started to water and she shut them _HYPNOTIC EYES YOU IDIOT!_ Screamed her inner voice, _shit_. She thought and her eyes flew open, their faces where centimeters apart and there eyes met _FIGHT IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!!_ She could feel the smoothness and the comfort he was offering her but knew it was only and illusion.

"Get away from me" she hissed it was a struggle to fight him and the god like creature before him laughed softly

"ah, your fighting it" his hand was soft as it touched her face and she shivered, he was warm, hot even, causing her to gasp, his fingers where soft on her skin, tracing a stray hair behind her ear. Cupping her face and holding her chin

"What is you're name?" Sakura shivered he was using his voice to try and hypnotize her as well as his eyes, a power only a true blood had.

"S-Sakura" she hadn't meant to tell him but his hold on her was becoming stronger. The man laughed again

"Arrigato**thank you**, my little flower" Sakura shivered again and the soft way he spoke it so, lust fully. His hand moved shifting her hair off her neck, tugging the high collar down all the while his eyes held hers.

_HE'S GOING TO BITE YOU DO SOMETHING!!!_Screamed her inner voice as she tried to struggle against him, but his mind control was to strong. He's voice was deep and she could hear the blood lust in it when he next spoke

"You can not hope to defeat me little flower" he lent forward and she could feel his lips pressing on her neck, _I'm going to die_. He kissed her faintly and she shivered, the true blooded dark angel suddenly pulled back, and she saw furry in his eyes as he spun around blocking her from view as he opened his raven black wings

"Hunters" he hissed furiously Sakura frowned _why does that word sound familiar?_ It was tugging at her mind as she struggled to comprehend it; a gust of wind flew around the clearing, and over the edge of the cliff that was behind Sakura. She couldn't see what was happening as the Dark Angel in front of her prevented her from seeing the moonlit clearing, but another voice spoke

"Why are you here Angel?" the voice was full of concealed anger, the Angel laughed

"My business is none of your concern, Hunter" another voice this one female

"If it involves the death of a Haruno then it is very much our concern" Sakura's foggy mind struggled with that idea _YOU ARE A HARUNO!!_ Screamed that irritating inner voice, Sakura's mind cleared slightly _THIS GUY WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU! HONESTLY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE DEAD!_ Still her inner kept screaming, the Angels voice was still calm when he replied

"Ah then you are to late, if you don't mind I was about to eat" another voice this one deeper then the first

"I will not let you destroy the vibrancy of another youth" Sakura blinked as the hypnotism on her mind faded for good.

The angel hissed and spun around, wings still out and met her eyes, for a second she felt fear and then his lips where on her neck, his tongue traced up it faintly and she whimpered, his lips drew back in a smirk and she felt two pricks on her neck as her skin was broken, a feeling of contentment washed over her, as waves of pleasure trailed down her spine, the creature drew back licking the cut, the three hunters stood in surprise as they saw the pink hair that belonged only to the Haruno clan.

Sakura felt slightly dizzy as her eyes met the Angels his wings spread on the ground next to him as though he where presenting her to an alter. His left hand was buried into her hair as he lowered her to the ground resting on one knee, his right hand thumb traced along the bite mark as he whispered softly

"sleep well little flower, we will met again" placing her on the ground he crouched cat like before leaping into the air, as his wings took him into air and away from the shocked hunters below him, Sakura watched her mind floating pleasantly as she saw the man suspended in air, wings spread out wide framed by the full moon before darkness rose up around her taking her into blessed unconsciousness.

**My moment of madness:**

So what does everyone think? Who is this strange Angel with the power to keep you captivated? Ah alas only I know, you could all guess if you thought hard enough I'm sure you can work it out as well. I apologies for the mistakes I made in my first chapter. However I'm lacking a better reader so I'm making do, so sorry for all mistakes in this chapter and all the ones coming. I try but spelling and grammar are my worst faults


	3. Waking Up

**My moment of madness:** I don't own Naruto I'm sad to say, if the plot is already around I'm sorry I was unaware of it. I'd love reviews because it's my first EVER AU fic and I mean on any site anywhere, yeah… aragh I sound like Deidara, yeah. Well I can't remember what pairings I wanted for this story and lol this is fun to write guys but if there are any questions about the story feel free to ask… I won't give away the plot though hehe its fun to keep you guessing…oh and paring requests are good they help me think.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding and everything around her was drifting in and out of focus.

"Ow" she said softly there was a flurry of movement and a light began to flash in her eyes, mumbled words began to slowly reach her mind,

"Okay…mark…change…angel" Sakura's foggy mind refused to comprehend what the person was saying.

"What happened?" she croaked noticing that her voice was dry, and moaned in relief as a cold bottle of water was pressed against her lips. It traveled down her throat and she smiled at the strange person before allowing sleep to come up and take her.

"Well?" asked Kakashi, watching as the pink headed girl slipped thankfully back into sleep. The Hokage turned and sighed sadly

"Well it's strange, half her blood has been drained, but not enough to kill her, and not enough to change her. It's strange I've never seen a bite like this…how odd" Kakashi groaned

"What do you think?" Tsunade smiled sadly and looked at the girl

"It's almost as though he's marked her…but for the life of me I can't work out why" Kakashi's hand reached out softly tracing the young face

"I'm her guardian now I guess" Tsunade looked closely at him

"Be careful there was a lot about the Haruno clan that wasn't known… we don't know how much this girl was taught" Kakashi nodded and left. In her sleep Sakura whimpered as she was once again left alone in the room.

_Dream_

_Sakura stood on an open plane and looked around, the sky was a deep blood red and the tree's black and dead, clouds flew across the sky, and the moon hung low in the sky all but dripping blood. She could feel fear creeping up her spine as she glanced around_

"_Hello?" there was a soft laugh behind her as she leapt into the air, a man stood behind her, his chest was outlined by the fishnet top and his eyes swirled a deep red like the moon above her._

"_Who are you?" Sakura yelled stepping back fearfully as the man moved forward, his black cargo pants, fell gracefully from his waist and at the bottom black boots could just be seen._

"_Forgotten me already?" his voice was like velvet, smooth and heavy, rich and warm. She shivered as a wave of desire traveled down her spine. She whimpered softly and he moved forward, brining his face into a better light. She could see the faint lines that creased his face and yet he seemed not a day older then 18, she stepped back nervously. He smirked faintly and moved forwards with a blinding speed so that her back was pressed against the large tree behind her, she gasped as she felt honest pain._

"_It's a dream" she muttered screwing her eyes shut, she could feel his warm breath on her face as his hands gathered hers together_

"_Could a dream do this?" he moved her hands and gently kissed her cheek. She flinched which seemed to bring him some amusement, "or this?" his lips brushed her neck_

"_Please let me go" Sakura murmured her eyes still screwed shut as she fought against her natural instinct to moan… wasn't working as the man pressed against her,_

"_I like you here, actually but there's something I didn't get around to tell you earlier…that mark? It would do you well not to mention it to anyone" Sakura nodded franticly as the blood red world around her faded away._

_end dream_

Sakura opened her eyes again slower this time. The pounding of her head was gone for which she was thank full. She looked around slowly trying to place where exactly she was. Nope still no idea she sighed again and stretched. The white walls made her frown _my walls are pink_ she thought in confusion and looked around again _where would you be without me? Don't you remember what happened?_ Asked her inner voice which made everything come crashing around her, memories of her parents being slaughtered shooting the vampire, the Angel with red eyes, the dream… Sakura's mouth had dropped open in shock and then she screamed, long loud and high. Her hand flew to the point on her neck where she'd been bitten and flew to the floor length mirror; there in a silver scar like colour sat two pin prick marks, the marks of teeth for a split second everything froze as she stared at her reflection. Before she screamed again smashing her foot into the mirror not even noticing when the glass sliced into her foot.

People came racing in and it crossed her mind that she looked like a mad woman, with blood running down her foot, her emerald eyes glanced around fearfully before resting on a man with silver hair and a mask over most of his face

"Kakashi-sensei?" her voice was chocking with emotion, the masked man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as the girl broke down and cried, knowing that she'd never see her family again. Everyone filed out silently as Sakura cried for the children that had been slaughtered and for the memory of everyone that she'd never see again.

In the door war stood a single person, a boy of 16 a year older then her and he was watching her with mild contempt

"This is what my new partner is like? A cry baby, great" he snapped furiously at the Hokage. Sakura's tears dried on her face as she stood, creating pools of blood around her she turned to him, his black hair seemed dangerously familiar, and his eyes bore into her body, they where the darkest blue, so dark they seemed black, he stood there, in a black shirt, and cream pants watching her calmly, but his eyes where filled with disgust.

"My entire family was killed by Dark Angels, I'm sorry if I'm not a emotionless jack arse like you." The boy stepped forward challengingly his eyes furious, that a girl would be this rude to him was unheard of

"Care to say it to my face?" his voice was dark but Sakura was beyond caring Kakashi and Tsunade watched the two teens nervously.

"I said," stated Sakura talking slowly as though speaking to a small child, "you…are…a…emotionless…jerk…"with a snarl the boy leapt forward flying through the air, for a second it looked as though he would hit her, but at the last second her fist flew up slamming into his face and sending him flying through the air and back into the hall.

"This should be interesting" muttered Kakashi to his Hokage as they observed the start of a rather dangerous and explosive team.

**My moment of madness:**

So what does everyone think? Who is her partner? If you don' get it I am SO disappointed…and you have no right to call your self a Naruto fan if you don't know. I apologies for the mistakes I make in my chapters. However I'm lacking a better reader so I'm making do, so sorry for all mistakes in this chapter and all the ones coming. I try but spelling and grammar are my worst faults


	4. Receiving Missions

**My moment of madness:** I don't own Naruto I'm sad to say, if the plot is already around I'm sorry I was unaware of it. I'd love reviews because it's my first EVER AU fic and I mean on any site anywhere, yeah… aragh I sound like Deidara, yeah. Well I can't remember what pairings I wanted for this story and lol this is fun to write guys but if there are any questions about the story feel free to ask… I won't give away the plot though hehe its fun to keep you guessing…oh and paring requests are good they help me think. And thanks to -S3v3rusIsMin3- for putting up with all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, ah what are friends for?

Sasuke and Sakura became a team. However, they were reluctant to work together but the Hokage found one benefit in placing them with each other; if nothing else they where effective. You want someone dead, you sent them; within hour's, blood would be flying. If you wanted someone for questioning, all you had to do was give them the details and within the hour the person would be willing to do anything for you. Oh they where good and they where lethal, a weapon to be brought out when nothing else would work.

As a team they had an entire floor to themselves. No one dared to step onto the landing. It was a sure fire way to get injured... or killed. Even the elite ANBU ninja steered clear of floor thirteen. Phone systems had to be installed to prevent messengers getting killed whilst heading along the floor to hand the moody and hormonal pair a mission.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" screamed Sakura's voice into the phone making Tsunade flinch. Sasuke's voice could also be heard in the background

"This is ridiculous, send another team!"

The Hokage sighed and fiddled with the phone line, looking at the computer screen before her that both teens where also looking at. "I need you two to do it because it's two pure bloods, they're killing couples"

Sakura's voice cut across hers, "So send the ANBU"

Tsunade's response was a sigh, followed by, "I can't, they're killing young couples, particularly those around the fifteen to sixteen year old mark, and you are the only two that can handle the mission. Now shut up and get to wardrobe for your disguises!"

"FINE!" snapped the two teens, slamming down their phones and walking to the door that lead to the hall way.

_Whose brilliant idea was it to put the doors to our rooms down the end of the hall? _Questioned Sakura's inner, as Sakura turned to meet Sasuke's blue, black eyes. The two looked down the seemingly normal hall, both fully aware that it was anything but.

"Your so annoying, you slow all the missions down" snarled Sasuke, eyeing the girl off as she fiddled with her black jacket that she wore over her corset and black cargo pants.

"I could get to wardrobe before you do Sasuke-kun." judging from the way she spat out his name, it was as if it was a swear word, and the Kun may as well have been an insult.

"You insult me?" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously, this only made Sakura smirk victoriously.

"It would seem I did." For a split second the two only stared at each other before leaping down the hall and into action.

Sakura jumped over the fine, line of wire that stretched across the hall and dodged the knives that came hurtling towards her. Both teens forward rolled through the smoke bomb that went off and cart-wheeled through the fire. Perfectly synchronized, they ducked the sword blades that swung through the air and leaping up, flipped over the net aimed to catch them. Their speed doubled as bullets shot from the walls. Dropping to their knees, they performed a skidding soccer tackle under a thin piece of steel thread that could cut off a man's head in one swipe.

Having made it down the lethal hall, they jumped onto the stair railings and began to skid down as if they were riding a skate board. They flew around corners and down a good five flights before leaping off and sprinting to the door. Their hands touched the black wood at exactly the same second and once again they where glaring at each other dangerously, both refusing to back down. When the door opened, it revealed a place that seemed more like a shopping centre than a wardrobe. With boxes of clothes stacked high and rack upon rack lined up. At the end was a floor to ceiling mirror that showed the entire room, making the already large space bigger. Next to the changing rooms, Ino stood smirking. Behind her was a loyal team of make-up artists, their fingers itching to get to work on the two gothic-looking people who had to be made to look, well, preppy.

"HELL NO!" came Sakura's voice as Sasuke sat comfortably in the chair, letting the girls make his pale skin more tanned, and putting red streaks into his hair. He glanced into the mirror and smirked. Sakura's hair had been dyed a bright blond. It fell in smooth ringlets to her shoulders, framing her eyes nicely. She wore strappy, silver heels and a short, pink, pleated skirt that bore a suspicious resemblance to a cheerleading skirt. This fact was confirmed when his eyes travelled up and he noted a white top that was cut to reveal the top half of her breasts. They were pushed forward invitingly under a pink jacket that matched her skirt. In silver thread on the back of her jacket was the words "cheerleader finals of 2007." Her face, however, looked like she was going to kill someone as she turned on the pencil thin heels.

"I hate it" she snarled to Ino as Sasuke smirked and stood. He was wearing a white jacket over a simple red shirt; blue jeans finished this off along with designer red and white shoes.

"Don't worry, babe you look fine," he said, playing the part of his new identity, Josh, the basketball champion.

Sakura glared. "Shut the fuck up Sasuke"

This time Sasuke pretended to look hurt. "But Sally, who's Sasuke? I'm Josh, your boyfriend"

Sakura let lose a string of insults on Sasuke's family, and a few threats about what she could do with a good sharp knife that actually made Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

When Sakura had finally stopped insulting everything in the world, the two headed out, stepping into the bright sunlight.

"So now what?"

Sasuke smiled, "We get to take the Porsche"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You for real?"

Even being stuck on a stupid mission like this wasn't going to dampen her mood, not when they got to take the black Porsche. Both teens walked down into the car hold and stepped up to the vehicle as it lay still like a crouching animal. Sasuke leapt into the driver's seat and Sakura stepped in carefully. They opened the roof and Sakura grinned.

With a low growl the black car came to life, the engine revved softly, waiting for the signal. Sasuke smirked once at Sakura and slammed the accelerator on. In a screech of tires on cement, the car became nothing more then a black blur as it speed out onto the streets with Sasuke driving the car as though he'd stolen it.

**My moment of madness:**

So what does everyone think? Hehe you gotta love the Porsche. It plays a part later. Now that we are certain of the partner what else is there to do? They're off on a mission. What's gonna happen? Who are the pure bloods and why do I get the feeling something very BAD will happen? I apologies for the mistakes I make in my chapters.


	5. Seducing Angels

**My moment of madness:** I don't own Naruto I'm sad to say, if the plot is already around I'm sorry I was unaware of it. I'd love reviews because it's my first EVER AU fic and I mean on any site anywhere, yeah… aragh I sound like Deidara, yeah. Well I can't remember what pairings I wanted for this story and lol this is fun to write guys but if there are any questions about the story feel free to ask… I won't give away the plot though hehe its fun to keep you guessing…oh and paring requests are good they help me think. And thanks to -S3v3rusIsMin3- for putting up with all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, ah what are friends for?

Moonlight shone down on the pair as Sakura held onto Sasuke's arm carefully. Even with the two inch heels on, he was still taller then her. Their arms where laced and Sakura was hanging off him like one of the girls she hated so much.

Sasuke lent forward so that his lips brushed her ear, "There right behind us."

Sakura smiled up at him and nodded. As they turned into an abandoned alley way, Sasuke pressed Sakura against the wall like a lover. His lips where soft against hers but neither thought of this. There was no emotion behind the kiss as they both concentrated on the sound of footsteps that had come behind them.

"Well, well, well, now what have we here?"

Sasuke spun around, acting the part of a surprised teenager, "Hey, I was just kissing my girlfriend okay? No harm done." He raised his hands in a truce like way. The two men smirked.

"Oh, no harm, but your girlfriend is a pretty thing... Wouldn't mind a taste myself."

Sakura let fear show in her face. Inside she was furious with this Angel for playing with his food.

Sasuke made the look of getting defensive. "Hey now, leave her out of this."

One of the angels stepped forward, pulling a knife.

Sasuke again stepped back. "Hey now, no need for that."

The knife-wielding Angel smirked and punched Sasuke, sending him flying into the shadows.

The other angel looked at Sakura.

"Ah, poor little girl without protection." said the angel. His jeans where simple and he wore a white, wife beater. Wings shot out from each of his shoulders and his fangs grew.

Sakura smirked and pulled out a sharp blade, "Who says I need protecting?" She sent it flying at the Angel who ducked and hissed when it scratched him, a trickle of blood falling down.

"Clever girl" he hissed stepping forward. Sakura freaked, he was stronger then the others, "Shit."

The Angel smirked as the other one stepped out of the shadows nearby. Sasuke's body could be seen, out cold on the cement. Both angels laughed.

"This should be fun," said the one who'd knocked out Sasuke. Both men wore matching clothes. Sakura shifted nervously.

'_We are so fucked,'_ commented her inner self, '_Thanks for the observation. Any input for getting us the hell out?'_

The only noise was the soft whisper of wings as the two angels stepped forward, their fangs growing in bloodlust haze.

'_Fuck there goes the plan, and the mission.'_ Sakura thought to herself, watching the two blood-crazed creatures step forward. Suddenly there was a swirl of cloak and wings. The two angel spun around.

"Take another step towards her and die." The voice was certain, and angry. Both Angels dropped to the ground in a low bow. Another one was revealed, standing death still. A black cloak hung off his form, decorated by red clouds, black wings dropped from his shoulders and a straw hat hid his face.

"Filth, have you no better way of living then this?" The Angel's voice was cold and Sakura shivered as she edged closer to where Sasuke lay still. The two purebloods remained still but as the man in red stepped forward, they parted away from him like frightened rabbits. he stepped up to Sakura, his face hidden in the shadow of his hat.

His breath tickled her neck as he lent forward,"Don't move." His voice was still controlled as she strained her eyes to see under the hat. For a moment her eyes met pure red and then he vanished. A single blade was sent flying and both Angels fell back, dead. As the True Blooded Angel removed his hat, black hair fell out of his ponytail, falling down around his face. He bore a dangerous resemblance to Sasuke. As though he had read her mind he looked at the unconscious teen.

"Hmm, fool." he muttered, letting his wings drop against his coat. In the darkness they seemed to vanish. Sakura shivered.

"I liked your hair better when it was natural, Sakura." He whispered her name softly, making her shiver in the cold. He smirked and pulled off the jacket before handing it to her.

"I should kill you." She whispered, knowing what she should do but at the same time not wanting to hurt such a beautiful creature. The Dark Angel stepped forward, his wings fluttered in the air until he was standing before her. She stared deep into his eyes.

"You wont." He turned his back on her and moved towards the fallen form of Sasuke. Sakura pulled out a blade from a hidden pocket in the cuff of her sleeve and lunged forward. Hands caught hers and brought her crashing against him. She didn't have time to blink before she was pinned under his athletic body.

"I love the way you keep fighting me." His voice was calm and Sakura felt her heart pace increase dangerously as he took both her hands into one of his. She struggled desperately against his strength.

"I am far stronger than you, Sa-ku-ra" The way he dragged out her name made her whimper. He lent forward, his lips brushing her ear. Sakura's heart seemed to stop and her inner fell into blissful muteness. The angel lent over her. His face buried into her fake, blond hair as he moved his lips down her throat. She whimpered at the softness. His tongue came out and she gasped from the wet warmth of it. Constantly licking and sucking at her neck, she knew what was coming next.

'_What a interesting position,'_ muttered her inner voice. Sakura's eyes flew open though she didn't remember shutting them. The creature that was now licking and sucking on her neck was in a rather interesting position; lying between her legs and holding her hands in one of his, using his other hand for support.

'_If someone walked in on this they would think he was raping me.' _Sakura thought to her inner '_Not if they didn't see Sasuke. Honey, you aren't putting up much of a fight.'_

Teeth dragged across her skin and Sakura gasped. He wasn't biting her but rather teasing her. She could feel the weight of his body against hers, pinning her down. She moaned.

'_What the fuck is happening?'_ She screamed in her mind, struggling against the urge to beg him. 'Y_ou are getting turned on'_ came her inner. Sakura wanted to scream. '_I can't be! This is wrong!'_

There was a laugh from the man above her. "You are strong little flower, very strong, but you can not deny what your body wants." His breath kissed down her collar bone.

"Stop it." She gasped. Again that deep laugh, that promised night and darkness. The humor behind it was slightly evil as he lifted his head and there eyes met.

"Go to sleep" he said and against her will, she felt darkness close in around her.

**My moment of madness:**

So what does everyone think? Hehe you gotta love the Dark Angel. Oh I was SO right an evil twist on a sweet story, you love me you hate me, enjoy reading. And please review they help me write. So what's happening now? Sasuke the coward is knocked out and Sakura is at the mercy of a Dark Angel that has drunken her blood once before…oh the suspense!


	6. Angel's Prisoner

**My moment of madness:** I don't own Naruto I'm sad to say, if the plot is already around I'm sorry I was unaware of it. I'd love reviews because it's my first EVER AU fic and I mean on any site anywhere, yeah… aragh I sound like Deidara, yeah. Well I can't remember what pairings I wanted for this story and lol this is fun to write guys but if there are any questions about the story feel free to ask… I won't give away the plot though hehe its fun to keep you guessing…oh and pairing requests are good they help me think. And thanks to -S3v3rusIsMin3- for putting up with all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, ah what are friends for?

Sakura rolled over in her half awake/ half asleep frame of mind and buried her head into her pillow happily, _the silk pillow_. Her eyes flew open as she looked around franticly. The large bed she was lying in was of a deep blood red and the silken sheets where brushing against her skin.

"What the fuck?" she whispered, her eyes widening as she looked around. '_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU JUST PASS OUT LIKE THAT?' _ Screamed the little voice. _'It isn't easy to go against an Angel's powers you know!' _

'_So fight harder.'_

Sakura looked down at her self. _'Good. Still dressed_.' The room's shadows were slowly growing. As she looked around the room she noted the dark red walls with black trim, the desk in the corner and the bed she was sitting on that had frames made of bent black metal. The bed was covered in blood red silk.

"Nice to see your awake." The voice was rich. It made Sakura shiver as she turned to it. The Angel that had an annoying habit of showing up in her world was standing in the shadows, shadows that hid him from her line of sight.

"What do you want from me?!" The Angel stepped forward and she had to bite back a gasp at just how beautiful he was. 'N_o. Mustn't fall for the god-like killer.' _

'_Yeah but he's HOT!'_ Sakura had to admit her inner was right. This guy was like a god. His chest was well toned and outlined by the mesh shirt he wore over it. The coat that he was wearing earlier was lying on the base of her bed. He laughed softly as she took in his body through the shadows. He stepped forward into the faint light coming from the lamp beside the bed.

"Like what you see?"

She frowned at his dry humour. Again he stepped forward and she felt the bed sink as he sat down near her feet.

"What do you want from me?"

The Angel tilted his head and she could see the strong resemblance he bore to Sasuke more clearly. The Angel studied her. "You are different from the others of your clan. Your power is stronger, admittedly untrained but it's there, your blood is far sweeter then anything else I've ever had."

Sakura frowned. "Is that meant to be a compliment?"

The angel smirked; a look so close to the one Sasuke had given her before he kissed her earlier. "Well that depends, from one of my kind it is, to your kind perhaps not."

Sakura frowned. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just waltzing into my life and taking me to god knows where!" Again that smirk, as though he found her entertaining.

"I am Itachi, Descendent of Azural the Great."

Sakura frowned, '_Itachi, Itachi, where have I heard that before?'_ Itachi watched her silently struggling with herself. Finally she spoke,

"See this is why I have problem with you Dark Angels. You think you're so great, you think AZURAL is so great!" Itachi tilted his head considering her.

"Azural was a great Angel. His duty was to kill the old and weak. He was a king of his kind but as time passed; his followers grew tired of sick and weak blood. They craved for young blood and they grew arrogant of their powers."

Sakura frowned. She knew all this.

"Azural had to kill his own men. What you killed is nothing on what Azural did. Have you ever had to slaughter your own kind? Watch the life drain from there eyes?" Sakura shook her head and Itachi sighed.

"I have and it isn't pleasant."

Sakura's frown grew deeper, creating a soft line between her eyes that Itachi's eyes followed carefully. "So you have killed you kind, but what of mine?" Again that sad look that passed for but a second

"I can smell death on a person. How would you rather die? Old and in a bed? Or in the arms of something truly beautiful?" Sakura stared for a moment, not seeing Angels as blood sucking vermin but as an intelligent human like creature with the same feelings as her.

"You're very cocky to think your beautiful"

Itachi laughed softly, "You have never seen a fully formed Angel"

Sakura opened her mouth in outrage. "I have!"

Itachi shook his head, before replying softly. "A fully formed Angel is the most beautiful thing to walk the earth. They look like angels and indeed, they are."

Sakura sat up straighter. "I have seen one! I've fought one; I fought you with your wings!"

Itachi looked at her closely. "For being so sure that you've seen one, you don't know much. A fully formed Angel may have wings but there is so much more than that."

Sakura opened her mouth again for an angry reply. "Fine then Oh Knowing One, change. I'll decide if I've seen one or not."

Itachi studied her as though considering her, before shrugging and closing his eyes. Itachi's body seemed to shimmer before her eyes. His raven wings opened on each side of him, taking on a dark blue with tips of the softest silver. His hair fell out of the ribbon holding it and down to his shoulders, darkening to a midnight black. His body grew a little bit taller and his nails also extended, almost to claws, the deepest of blacks. His eyes opened. Blood red with black comma's swirling deeply drew on her soul as she stared at him. His skin was slightly more pale but still flawless as he moved onto his hands and knees going closer to her.

Her voice seemed to desert her as he drew closer. If he had been god like before then the creature before her had surely created God.

'_HOLY FUCK!'_ Screamed her inner as Sakura struggled against the pull of his eyes. The way he was moving towards her was sending her closer to the edge of sanity.

'_Holy fuck indeed_.' He was in front of her now, his face only centimetres from her's. She noted that his teeth where beautifully white and that his canines fell beautifully from the roof of his mouth.

"Still think you've seen a fully changed Angel?" his voice was deeper and held a seductive edge to it. Sakura whimpered.

'_FIGHT HIM DAMN IT! HE'LL BITE YOU AND THEN WE BOTH DIE!'_ The screaming voice tugged at Sakura's consciousness. So desperately did she want to just give in, so much easer not to fight him. '_But it's so much easer not to fight.'_

'It's okay.' His eyes seemed to tell her. Comfort radiated off him and she was so sure that no matter what he would look after her.

"See Sakura, in this form you don't want to argue do you? If I was to kiss you, you'd forget everything, then I'd slowly move my lips down, like a lover, until I found the perfect spot." His breath was mingling with hers as he moved his head down. His warm breath passed over her neck, moving to the place of his bite. "Then I'll kiss there, pulse point, and slowly sink my teeth in, you feel nothing but pleasure from it, and then just before you die, I give you a final kiss and steal your last breath." Sakura's eyes were shut when she felt it, lips so soft that she thought they where feathers, her mouth opened in surprise at the gentleness that was there. His tongue slipped in silently, moving with a skill she didn't know could exist. A fire that she'd never felt before seemed to radiate off her skin and anywhere he touched her. Her hands reached out blindly for him and she felt his smooth shoulder.

'_GET HIM THE FUCK OFF YOU! HE'LL BE OUR DEATH!'_ Dragging all her strength into her arms, she pushed on him until he moved back. Her eyes remained shut as she struggled against the urge to pull him back for another kiss. When she opened them she noted Itachi's eyes held a strange mixture of emotion; amusement, surprise _and respect??_

**My moment of madness:**

So what does everyone think? Ah yes the Angel was Itachi, as if you couldn't see that one coming hehe. Well another evil cliffy just for you :P but at least I update kinda fast **scratch head** well anyway please review because they help me write, and I'm doing my best so thanks everyone who does review! And I hope you all enjoyed that chappy :P


	7. Inner Conflict

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, what the fuck just happened

**From Me Desk…sort of. OH MY GOD I am SOOO sorry for the late update. Just inspiration wasn't coming then at like 10pm at night it hit me like a ton of bricks (never had that happen but you get what I mean) anyway I wrote, and wrote and wrote, so here for all of you guys is another chapter. Thanks goes to S3v3rusIsMin3 for bettering this story (love you girl)**

_Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. 'What the fuck just happened?' he thought to himself, noticing he was in a hospital. There was a rustling of clothes beside him and he turned his head to look at the Hokage who was studying him with concern._

"_Alright Sasuke, talk. What the hell happened on that mission?" her voice was clipped and tired, hinting slightly at her age._

"_Everything was going to plan. We had them in the alley and we each picked one to take out. Sakura looked like she was holding her own when the guy stabbed me with something. It stung and I passed out." _

_Tsunade frowned."We removed a rather odd poison from your body Sasuke." _

_The Uchiha froze and eyed her off nervously, waiting for her to continue._

"_It's a poison that kills any normal person." Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. "So Sasuke why aren't you dead?" _

_Sasuke's head dropped. He dreaded when this conversation would come up."Well, the Uchiha Clan, aren't hunters, we aren't even human" _

_Tsunade eyed him carefully and finished off his sentence."You're Dark Angels." _

Sakura's emerald eyes stared at Itachi's own. Tthere was a soft nock at the door before it flew open.

"Itachi? You're wanted in the meeting room."

Itachi rose, eyeing Sakura off, still with that same mixture of feeling's in his eyes, before spinning on one heel and leaving. Sshe watched as his wings slowly lost there shine and returned to normal. The Angel that watched her held a half crazed look in his eyes.

"Hidan?" It was Itachi's voice and the vampire smirked once at Sakura showing yellow teeth and a look that clearly promised his return. Sakura shivered as he left.

_'I gotta get out of here,.'_ She thought as she looked around. No strokes of brilliance were coming as she noted the rooms lack of windows and lit only by the red lamp.

_'Yeah but I'm tired, sleep.'_ Before Sakura could agree to the plan, her inner forced her into a deep slumber.

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness. A strange weight was pressing down onto her. She shifted slightly and red eyes shone in the light.

"Little human, little hunter, come play." Foul breath greeted her nose and she struggled.

"Now, now, little hunter. Play nice, after all you are a mortal trapped with me until Itachi comes back."

True fear ripped into Sakura's heart. The creature above her laughed, it's foul breath washing down over her. Her struggling grew more desperate as his breath moved closer to her throat. She could feel his lips passing over her skin.

"No please!" She was desperate, begging. As her heart rate increased, the door flew open.

"Hidan." It was spat with more venom then she'd ever heard. Suddenly the weight above her was gone. Leaping back, Sakura watched as the creature knelt before Itachi. The latter's eyes were spinning in anger but outside he seemed calm. Sakura backed slowly away as Itachi pulled a strange looking blade out from his jacket. The foul creature at his feet started to speak in a strange and hurried way. Itachi's eyes were still furious as he flicked his wrist, sending the animal reeling as the black blade slashed towards him.

"Get out" It was emotionless and the creature bolted. Sakura shrank back as Itachi turned his eyes onto her. They flashed red before falling back to their normal emotionlessness.

"Sa-ku-ra." He dragged out her name as though it was the name of an exotic sweet that he liked the taste of.

"Wh-what do you want?" Silently, she cursed herself for not being able to talk fearlessly. The angel looked amused, stepping closer to the bed until he was looking down on her from his height, wings shivering for some unknown reason. She watched as he seemed to shimmer.

"Come here." Against her will she crawled closer.

_"Stop no! Get the fuck away!"_ Sakura froze. Her mind was screaming at her but another calmer voice begged her to move closer. She shivered as the silent battle raged, screwing her eyes shut and blocking out the creature's hypnotic red eyes. "Y_ou have to get ouy of here, NOW!_"

A soft hand traced her face, treating her carefully. "Let her out, give her control."

Sakura curled into a tight ball, fighting desperately with the inner voice. Itachi spoke again, his voice softer than snow touching the ground, "_Penitus Animus, exsisto solvo et exsisto fidelis ut vestra vicus qet animus._"

Pain ripped through her back as Sakura screamed. The words repeated in her mind. Her mouth hurt as fangs ripped down from her jaw and her scream became silent as her voice grew dry. There was a ripping sound as her shirt tore off her body. She fell forward and darkness came, taking away her consciousness and taking away her pain. As it all faded away from her, she felt warm hands wrap around her body and a strange silkiness brush the back of her calves.

**From My Desk…sort of**

**Hey everyone the phrase Itachi said to Sakura is latin and translates roughly to "Inner Spirit, be free and be true to your heart and soul" all will be explained next chapter and please review**


	8. True Hunter

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, painfully aware of how bright the room was as she glanced around, noting she was in the same windowless room as earlier only now the small lamp next to her seemed brighter almost as blinding as the sun when one stepped out of

**I Am An Idiot. This has been sitting on my computer for ages and I didn't even think about it. please all of you forgive me. As we speak I am writing the next couple of chapters for my stories. A review has given me the idea to draw a picture. Now my drawing skills are not the best but I'm gonna have a go at it okay? S3v3rusIsMin3 is my lovely beta who puts with EVERYTHING I do wrong, which is a lot actually. LOVE YOU GIRL!**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, painfully aware of how bright the room was as she glanced around. She noted that she was in the same windowless room as earlier only now the small lamp next to her seemed brighter, almost as blinding as the sun. Someone stepped out of the shadows. She groaned and buried her face into the pillow.

"It hurts I know."

Sakura turned her head to the voice to see Itachi sitting on the side of the bed. She could see each vein on his body.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

Her voice was dry and sore. He smirked and reached out to stroke her face.

"I released who you are, who you truly are."

He nodded towards the mirror on the wall. Sakura stood and moved closer to it, noticing her shirt had been replaced by a soft dress. The white fabric sat low on her chest and she could see the top of her nipples. From there it hugged her frame until it hit her hips where it became loose, falling in silken waves down her body. Her pink hair was slightly reddish like the ribbon that was tied around her waist. Her eyes seemed a brighter, stronger green. What took her breath away was the large wings that had fallen from each side of her body. The wings were the same redish pink of her hair. She gasped.

Her wings shivered as Itachi's warm hand pressed against the small of her back and she became aware that her dress was so low cut at the back that it only just covered her arse. Itachi rested his chin on her shoulder, between her wing and her neck. His breath travelled over her shoulder. His own inky black wings hung from his back. She shivered as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She shivered as his eyes swirled from red to black and back to red. She had to admit, they looked nice together, like darkness and light.

"What did you do to me?"

Itachi's hands wrapped around her as her wings shivered. He was taller than her and his wing span larger by several meters on each side. He smirked softly, his lips dragging back along her skin as she felt his fangs brush across her at his next words.

"I brought out who you are. This is what you are Sakura. You can't fight it."

His lips moved across her neck and occasionally she felt his teeth drag over her.

"What am I?"

His head tilted ever so slightly towards her, eyes the look of dark and evil. He laughed softly and darkly.

"You're a True Hunter."

Before she could ask what he meant, fangs dug into her skin, piercing it and pressing into the veins of her body. She moaned against her will and felt his arms tighten around her, drawing her against his body. As soon as the first prick was gone it was unbelievable pleasure that she found in the feeling. His head drew back from her body as she swayed from blood loss.

"Look at you, Sakura."

It was a dark sound. Evil, promising death and pain. She whimpered and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale from lack of blood, wrapped around her white clad form were silk incased arms. Her eyes met Itachi's glaze with blood lust. He studied her.

"I'm a Dark Angel?" She whispered, eyes locked on her silky wings. One of Itachi's hands moved, brushing along each wing and she watched in fascination as it shivered, feeling her body react to it as well. Itachi was watching her reaction.

"No, you are a true hunter. Sent to earth to seek out the Dark Angels who didn't fulfill there duties."

Sakura frowned.

"That's a hunter's job."

Itachi's hand that until now had been on her stomach travelled up slowly, brushing over her breast and causing her to gasp.

"No. A true hunter is someone born to the duty, gifted so that they can better defend themselves. They're faster, stronger, smarter, your blood is sweeter."

As soon as he said it her eyes fell onto the bite mark where blood was slowly running down. Itachi spun her around and her breath was ripped from her throat as his tongue lapped up the blood and then darkness rose up around her.

When her eyes next opened, Itachi was sitting on the bed, his arms wrapped around her. She lay still for a moment, feeling his body against her back. She was lying between his legs and felt self conscious of the way his hands traced her body in such an intimate way. Experimentally she pulled away from him only causing his eyes to open as he looked at her.

"Hunter."

She frowned. His lips moved along her neck, tongue flickering across the skin and from deep in her throat she moaned. His laughter was dark as he continued to tease her, drawing out her pleasure in a twisted way.

His lips met her's softly as they kissed, a kiss that deepened slowly. Sakura was losing track as Itachi's hands moved higher up her dress. Her breathing became more labored as his skilled hands slid her clothing off, piece by piece. Sakura's heart began to beat faster as Itachi's eyes met her's, their swirling black and red was glazed over with lust as he smirked at her.

"To Life." Was all she heard him whisper as he entered her, sending her screaming onto a ride of heaven as pleasure rocked through her body. Time seemed to stop as his lips passed over hers and she came desperately under him before blacking out again.


	9. Helpfull Blond

**Love you S3v3rusIsMin3 for reading all my stories. I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you all like this :D please read and review. Okay I'm not really happy with this but it's up to you guys I guess.**

Sakura's body was tired as she opened her eyes. Itachi sat comfortably on the end of her bed, watching her even as his black wings shivered and spread out behind him like some kind of hellish angel. '_I guess he is one, isn't he?' _ Her eyes met his.

"Itachi why am I here? What do you gain from it except screwing me. Am I a prisoner? What? Tell me please!" Itachi smirked, revealing two silver fangs that made her shiver as the memory of what they had done came flooding back.

"You are not a prisoner, you are free to leave whenever you like." Sakura was shocked until he gave a soft laugh, "So long as you can get out of this place." Anger and retaliation swelled up in her chest.

"So I am a prisoner? What's to stop you chasing me if I do leave?" '_He's so damn beautiful_.' Itachi's face betrayed no emotion.

"If you run, I will chase you. If you struggle against me, I will fight you. If you hate me, I will destroy you. If you welcome me, I will treat you like a queen. Should you love me, then eternity is yours." His words were laced with silk, wrapping around her mind in a sensual way that warped her perception making everything fade.

_Blood splattered across Sakura's face as her mother's form fell over her, shielding her from the claws of a creature dressed in black. As is the way with shock, Sakura couldn't help noticing the way the red clouds that decorated it seemed to shimmer almost with a life of there own._

"_Mother?"_

Sakura pulled away from Itachi's touch, fear ripping at her mind. For all his smooth words he still was, still is a Dark Angel. One of the ones responsible for the death of her clan. Her wings quivered and she bolted, racing out the door and down the hall. It was sometime before she slowed down, realizing he wasn't chasing her. For a moment she wondered why, and then it hit her,

'_I had no hope of escaping from this place'_ It was full of twists and turns with no traceable pattern. Sakura fell forward, landing on the ground as her wings trembled with uncontrolled emotion.

'_What do I do?'_ Fear was consuming her by now, like a demon, tearing her soul apart. The sound of footfalls echoed through the corridor and she turned. Another person stood in front of her; blond hair falling over his face, single sparkling blue eye shining out. His eye traveled along her trademark pink hair.

"Hanaro?" a nodded and he made a motion for her to follow.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The Dark Angel glanced at her.

"Itachi called you his little play thing. But you see, Itachi and I don't get along. I'm getting you out of here."

Sakura gaped. "Wait, you're getting me out of here just to piss of Itachi?" The blond looked straight at her, as though he was trying to see into her soul.

"Yup" Sakura froze, unsure why but feeling for some reason as though she could trust him. He motioned again for her to follow him and they were off, jogging through the corridors taking twists and turns that made no really logical pattern.

"How the hell do you know where you're going?" The Dark Angel snickered.

"See the carpet?" Sakura looked down, noting the thin strands of colour that raced through it, almost impossible to see. He spoke again

"Each colour represents a room, we're following gold." Nodding Sakura followed and soon their jog turned into a full sprint as they raced down the corridors following that small line of gold until skidding to a stop in front of a door. The blond turned, offering Sakura a soft smile.

"See you around pinky." She frowned at his nickname.

"What's your name?" The blond smiled bowing once.

"Deidara; pure blood, partner of Sasori; the pure blooded arts master." Sakura smiled bowing once to him before opening the door. Fresh air greeted her nose and with that she was gone, racing into the dark city streets even before she had taken note of where she was. Subconsciously her wings began to flap, taking her small frame higher into the air. '_Freedom Is MINE!'_

_Itachi stood at the window, watching the form of a human with white wings take to the sky. A sadistic smirk passed across his lips as he whispered his warning to the midnight sky._

"_Run pretty one, I will find you. Live in your illusion of freedom and safety, I will break it and when I do…you will beg me to never leave you." Turning his back on the fleeing prey he made his way towards the group meeting. Now was a time of war. Hunting Angels would have to wait._


End file.
